Fates of Valentia
by Aarongeddon
Summary: Stuck between the forces of Hoshido and Nohr, Corrin is forced to pick between the two. However, he decides to abandon the bothersome families, and heads to Valentia in search of more 'interesting' company! Male Corrin x Kliff. The setup is crack but the smut is real. Be prepared for hot, steamy yaoi


A chilling silence hung in the air as Corrin looked around himself. Split across the plains of Hoshido were the two opposing armies, himself trapped in the divide.

"This way!"

Corrin's gaze turned to the crimson samurai with a roll of his eyes. As if he was just going to listen to a command like that.

"B-Big brother!"

The samurai's sister called next, voice annoying as usual. Was he really expected to accept these people as family?

"He's my brother!"

A welcome distraction from the cherry haired girl, although this voice was equally a pest. Corrin sighed as he turned head to the opposite army. Sure enough, the young troubadour beamed back at him like a naive puppy.

"We're your family!"

Ebony armour blocked his view as he looked up, the mighty prince of Nohr took his attention now. This whole situation has become a drag.

 _You know, I barely know any of you, let alone care who's blood I am._ It felt as if the whole world was watching him think, a hundred thousand eyes piercing his thoughts. _You know, I'm really starting to miss my quiet, little castle in the middle of nowhere._ The royalty around him managed to grow even more anxious. He had to make a decision now. Corrin's mind only wandered further however. _I recall a land from my books, it sounds quite interesting right about now..._

The samurai prince fidgeted with his blade as Corrin mulled over his options.

 _Defend Hoshido..._

Sweat fell from the Nohrian prince's brow.

 _Fight with Nohr..._

The archer slowly began to draw his bow.

 _I don't want to deal with any of this..._

The mage turned open his tome.

 _A place from my stories, filled with more 'entertaining' company..._

The wyvern snarled its teeth, the pegasus reared up.

"I choose..."

The growing impatience halted, silence returned as Corrin spoke.

"...To smash! In Valentia!"

Both sides watched in shock and confusion as Corrin turned his back to them. The dragon prince ran to the waters behind him where Azura waited. The families behind him called for his return as he neared the pond. Gliding her hand over the water, the songstress created a portal for her brother. As the armies behind him turned to chaos, Corrin dived into the water. Valentia awaited.

* * *

Corrin appeared with a gasp of air as he awoke on the shore of a small pond. Yellowed leaves and dry ground, the atmosphere had changed significantly. Standing up, he looked over the horizon towards a small village. A peaceful little hamlet it seemed, although anything would appear so compared to his previous setting. Chin high, he strode off towards town.

A worn down fence bordered his path as he walked. The sun hang low in the sky, leaving an orange hue on the township as he approached. It wasn't long until he ran into someone. A boy around his age and height, light hair nestled on his head, seemingly lost in thought and all alone. He gasped as he saw Corrin, not to the prince's surprise. His tight, scale-like armour tended to attract attention.

"H-Hello traveller."

"Hiya, where am I exactly?"

The boy recomposed himself before speaking, "Ram Village."

"Ram Village... where?"

"Where? Well, Zofia of course."

"Zofia, as in Valentines-ia right?"

"Valen..tines-ia? Truly, you mean Valentia?"

 _Valentinesia... simple mental lapse. I'm getting ahead of myself here..._ "Right, Valentia." _At least this portal worked, Azura was good for something after all. I should be able to have some fun here, more so than that mess of family issues back home._

The boy squinted at him, "Pardon my tone, but you're quite strange."

Corrin sighed as he answered, putting his hand out to greet the boy. "I get that a lot. 'Name's Corrin."

The boy hesitated before shaking it awkwardly. His grip was soft, almost frail. "Kliff... my name is Kliff."

Kliff jumped as Corrin placed his arm over the boy's shoulder. "Well Kliff my new buddy, it's getting late. You wouldn't happen to know a place where a guy could stay the night, would you?"

Holding his arm shyly, Kliff looked towards the houses behind them. "Well, we lack an inn, however if you were in absolute need, I suppose it would be possible for you to stay at my home. For the night, of course..."

The lack of enthusiasm was obvious to Corrin. _Well, he just met some random guy on the road. I should be surprised he's letting me stay at all_.

"Thank you my friend, show me the way!" Corrin's arm released Kliff as he gave a smile. The villager chuckled quietly as he lead the way. Corrin followed, eyeing his lead. Kliff seemed to walk with a gentle, almost feminine charm in his step. _Was this boy really raised in a farmstead?_ His interest was mixed with curiosity now. _Whatever the reason for his mannerisms, at least he has them. Looks like Valentia really will be the fun that my book described._

* * *

Their destination was on the edge of town. A small, humble house; perhaps a little rundown but cozy nonetheless. Opening the door, Kliff led Corrin inside. The interior was no surprise, simple furniture and basic needs were spread throughout the small house. Kliff moved over towards a trunk on the floor, then opened and searched inside it. "I have but one bed, so I'll sleep on the floor, as you are my guest afterall." He pulled out more blankets as he finished his sentence.

Corrin had other plans. His bare feet stepped towards the boy leaning over the trunk. Kliff jumped once again as Corrin's hand was placed on his shoulder. "There's no need for that, we could share a bed."

Kliff stood up and faced Corrin with a nervous face. His hand brushed the back of his hair as he answered, "N-No, I'm fine with the floor, there's no place for pair up in Valentia..."

Corrin continued to advance. Kliff tripped backwards onto the bed as Corrin cornered him. The dragon prince lowered himself, leaning on his hands over Kliff. The villager's gentle eyes moved around the room, trying to avoid the scarlet gaze of Corrin's sharp eyes. Kliff's chest moved steadily as his breathing grew heavy. Corrin's eyes stayed on Kliff's face, trapping the villager's attention once Kliff's eyes misstepped and looked into them. The prince's face lowered towards Kliff's, his thin lips whispering slowly, "You were kind to me, I insist."

Kliff stared back at Corrin, the prince's lips remained parted as he breathed heavier. A warm blush shone on Corrin's flawless porcelain skin, matching the red hues glowing from Kliff's cheeks. Kliff had his answer. The villager brought his lips to meet the prince's. Their lips moved together as Kliff's arms wrapped around Corrin's head, holding him close. Corrin's hands moved across cliff's body, unbuttoning the villager's doublet and reaching inside, caressing Kliff's delicate body. Kliff squirmed against Corrin as he whimpered, completely weak to the his touch. Moving his hand to Kliff's, Corrin's fingers interlocked with the village as the two embraced each other, grinding their bodies slowly as they kissed. Corrin's longer, draconic tongue pushed into Kliff's mouth, wrestling with Kliff's as they moaned together.

Locked together, the two rolled over and Corrin sat up, holding Kliff in his lap. Their kiss grew sloppier as Corrin began undressing Kliff, and Kliff wrapped his legs around Corrin's back as his doublet was lifted over his head, revealing his bare torso. Corrin pulled away from the kiss, taking in the beautiful sight of the villager's body. His dragged his hands over Kliff's body, entranced by his soft, smooth skin. Kliff shut his eyes and continued to whimper as Corrin brought his lips to Kliff's chest, tasting the beautiful villager. Kliff grinded against the prince's lap as he felt Corrin's growing bulge poke up at his rear, he couldn't help but rub his body against the hard length below him.

As he kissed the villager's chest, Corrin moved his hands down Kliff's back slowly and into his pants. His bottom was softer than anything Corrin could remember, all he wanted to do in the moment was squeeze it in his hands. The prince's tongue left a trail of saliva on Kliff's body as he felt more of the delicate body, desires flooding his mind. Kliff raised himself up so Corrin could pull off his trousers, exposing the rest of his body. Kliff's length hung out in front of him, bouncing up and down in the air as Corrin's hands grew rougher on his rear.

Eager for more, Kliff reached down to Corrin's legs, and began to pull back on his tight leggings. Kliff gasped outloud as Corrin's cob swung up once freed, bouncing against his bottom as it throbbed. Corrin quickly began to moan as Kliff reached behind him to hold it in his hands, his gentle fingers toying with Corrin's tip, drawing out strings of precum. The prince's shaft twitched with excitement as Kliff grasped it and ran his hand down, feeling the large, curved length tightly in his hands. Kliff bit his lip as he felt the whole length, he wanted it, _needed_ _it_.

The villager lowered himself onto the prince. Slowly, Corrin's tip poked between Kliff's cheeks, leaving a wet trail from it as it rubbed over his body. Kliff's blush increased as he felt Corrin's length poke at his hole, about to enter. He put his arms around Corrins' shoulders, leaning on him for support, then pushed himself down on it, letting out a loud cry as the prince entered him.

Corrin let out a moan of his own as he felt the tight, smaller body of the villager squeeze around his shaft. It was pure ecstasy. Immediately he started to thrust into him, soaking Kliff's insides with his precum. Kliff's length bounced up and down as he rode on Corrin's shaft, dripping his own liquid all over their bodies as he was pushed and down the hard cock. The prince's hands squeezed tighter around Kliff's soft rear as he moved the boy along his length, grunting as he felt Kliff's bottom squish against his crotch on every thrust. Precum leaked from Kliff and trailed down Corrin's impressive length as he rammed harder and harder into Kliff.

Kliff found himself unable to speak at all, any attempt at begging for more came out as messy moans from his open mouth, crying out for Corrin as the prince's grunts filled his ears. Their movement remained rhythmic, pushing against each other as Corrin pounded his cock as far into Kliff as he could, losing his mind from the immense pleasure of Kliff's tight body. The villager could feel every throb of Corrin's shaft pulsing inside him as it was pumped into him, he wiggled his hips on it as he was pounded, doing everything he can to milk to prince's cock.

The prince's lip began to bleed as his sharp teeth bit into it. Unable to think of anything but an endless desire for more, his voice grew louder as he slammed Kliff down over his shaft. The villager's tongue hung out as he rode Corrin's cock, sweat rolling down his ivory body. His own member throbbing and twitching, dribbling out more and more precum as Corrin sped up, ramming him as hard as he could. The two lost all thought but each other as their voices filled the house, their bodies grinding and thrusting against each other.

Corrin felt it first as he pounded Kliff, an immense pressure began to build up inside him, but he didn't want to stop now, he needed more of the villager. Kliff reacted to Corrin's increased haste, moaning harder as the prince's cock throbbed like mad inside him. Trying to hold it in, Corrin slowed down, but Kliff's butt continued to milk him harder than ever. Corrin gave in to the primal urge, slamming Kliff down on his cock, almost roaring as his thick, warm load squirted out inside Kliff. The long, sticky strands filling up his body as he kept riding on the throbbing cock, desperate to draw out every drop of Corrin's milk. The villager's body pulsed and twitched as he was filled by Corrin. Crying out in a high voice, he let out his own load, spurting out his semen in an arc as his cock bounced madly, covering the two in his sticky mess.

Corrin let out groans of increasing pleasure as his warm cum dripped from Kliff's body as his thrusting slowed down. The villager's still sensitive body twitched as he grinded himself along Corrin's length, using up the last of his energy to completely drain Corrin of his load. Utterly exhausted, the two fell onto the bed. Kliff rested on Corrin's chest as the prince's now soft length was pulled free of Kliff's worn body, leaving a creamy trail dripping from Kliff's rear.

Coated in the villager's mess, the two embraced once again and kissed weakly. Still catching his breath, Kliff spoke as best he could between breaths, "Y-Yes... I think we may share a bed for this night, perhaps more after it..."


End file.
